Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales For Every Child (Version 2)
Plot Each episode details a classic fairy tale, but in the style of greatly different cultures or with feminist leanings with characters voiced by famous actors, comedians, singers, political activists, stunts, and other famous celebrities of varying cultures, backgrounds, and ethnicity. Episodes Season 1 *Jack and the Beanstalk: A retelling of the tale with an African-American twist. Featuring the voice of Wayne Collins as Jack, Pauletta Washington as Jack's Mother, Harry Belafonte as the Magician and Tone Loc as the Giant. *Little Red Happy Coat: Set in Ancient China, Little Red Happy Coat learns that some wolves can't be trusted. Featuring the voice of BD Wong as the Big Bad Wolf *Hanselito and Gretelita The tale is told in a Latin-American setting, in the heart of a rainforest.Featuring Liz Torres as the Stepmother (the stepmother's first name is Delores) Cheech Marin as the father named Alberto, and Rosie Pérez as the Witch known to be Suzanna from Havana. *The Emperor's New Clothes: In ancient Japan, an emperor is fooled into paying two rogues posing as tailors to create him an outfit from the "legendary Fabric of Dreams". *Rumpelstilskin: The tale is set in the West Indies, with an old Caribbean and Jamaican twist. Featuring the voices of Denzel Washington as King Omar and Robert Townsend as Rumpelstiltskin. *The Frog Prince: The classic Brothers Grimm fairy tale is set in the African jungle where a princess named Ebony meets a frog that was once a prince. *Sleeping Rosita: The tale is told with a Hispanic flavor, when a Hispanic princess named Rosita is cast into a long sleep by a wicked fairy named Evelina, and awakened by Prince Luis. *Rapunzel: The tall is told in modern day USA with birds playing the roles of Rapunzel and the Prince. Featuring the voice of Tisha Campbell-Martin as Rapunzel Whoopi Goldberg as Zenobia, the Hoodoo Diva. *The Valiant Little Tailor: Featuring the voices of David Alan Grier as Bongo, James Earl Jones as King Dakkar, Mark Curry as the giant, Dawnn Lewis as Princess Songe, and Zakes Mokae as Mr. Babooska *Cinderella: The classic Cinderella tale gets a Mexican twist *Beauty and the Beast: The famous fairy tale is set in Equatorial Africa as Beauty falls in love with the Beast. *Snow White: The classic Brothers Grimm fairy tale gets a Southwestern U.S. setting with a Native American flavor with the title character renamed White Snow and is depicted as a Native American Chieftain's daughter. *The Princess and the Pea: The classic Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale is set in Ancient Korea, where a prince must choose a bride that will please his demanding mother, only to have her subjected to a test. Featuring Neil Patrick Harris as the Prince and Margaret Cho as The Queen. Season 2 *Pinoak: The classic children's tale gets set in the Barbary Coast, with Pinoak learning to be a real boy with the help of a termite named Woody, his father Old George, and a jazz-singing fairy. Featuring the voice of Will Smith as Pinocchio, Chris Rock as Woody, Della Reese as the Blues Fairy, Barry Douglas as Redd Foxx, Franklyn Ajaye as Sporty the Cat, Charles S. Dutton as the toymaker Ol' George, Garrett Morris as Buzzard *Thumbelina: The classic Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale is set in New York City *Puss in Boots: The Perrault fairy tale gets a Hawaiian setting, as a smart and mischievous cat from the Far East sets out to improve the fortunes of his new master, Kuhio. Featuring the voice of David Hyde Pierce as Puss in Boots, Dean Cain as Kuhio, Pat Morita as King Makahata, and Ming-Na Wen as Lani. *The Pied Piper: The Pied Piper teaches a lesson in keeping promises to the town of Hamelin while playing some jazz music. *The 12 Dancing Princesess: Twelve young Cuban princesses sneak out of their beds to dance each night away and a smitten soldier named Juan Carlos must find out where they go if he hopes to marry one of them (and not lose his head). *The Golden Goose: In this African-American version of the fairy tale, lovable Simpleton befriends a wisecracking beggar who leads him to a magical golden goose and a grand adventure. *The Little Mermaid: In this Arctic setting, at a secret underwater kingdom, a teenage penguin mermaid named Mija s allowed to see the world above the surface and falls in love with a penguin prince after rescuing him. She makes a deal with a sea witch that may not turn out in her favor if she doesn't win the prince's love in return. Featuring the voice of Tia Carrere as Mija *Goldilocks: In this Jamaican version of the classic, Goldilocks (voiced by Raven-Symone from That's So Raven) has golden dreadlocks and much to learn about treating people (and bears) right *The Fisherman and his Wife: In this version tale of how greed only begets more greed set to the music of Gypsy guitars and flamenco dancing, a simple fisherman and his wife are happy with their humble life until a magical fish named Gilbert offers them a wish. *Aladdin: This tale from the 1001 Arabian Nights takes place in Ancient China, when Aladdin, a poor dreamer who longs for adventure, meets a genie who wishes to be a kung fu master and uses him to rescue a princess from a jealous sorcerer. Season 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series